Forbidden Friendship
by this-x-is-x-me
Summary: When Sonny gets a job on her favorite TV show So Random, she is thrilled to learn that her childhood best friend Chad's show is filmed at the same studio… that is until she learns their shows hate each other. ...CHANNY! :D
1. Leaving Wisconsin

**HELLO! Lucy here :) I decided I wanted to write a SWAC story. I started on this a while back but forgot about it. I really wanted to post it so here you are. Read on!**

**Lucy xox**

**Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one - Leaving Wisconsin<strong>

**SONNY'S POV**

I hummed happily as I packed my bags. I'd miss Wisconsin – a lot. But at the same time, I was finally going to be living my dream, moving to Hollywood and starring on my favorite TV show So Random.

I cleared everything out from under my bed, picking up a photograph that was lying face down. I turned it over and smiled.

It was of Chad and I, with our arms around each other, sitting up a tree the park where we'd carved 'Sonny and Chad forever' on the trunk, back when we were thirteen. It had taken us a long time. We didn't want it to fade. The photo had been taken shortly before he'd left Wisconsin … and me. He'd been my best friend ever since we were five in the same class at school. I'd seen someone bullying him and stealing his lunch so I hit them in the face. I laughed at the memory. I bet I was the first kid to ever get sent home on the first day of kindergarten.

My smile faded as I stared at the photograph. I missed him so much. It had been two years since he'd moved away to become a star. He had auditioned for a new TV series and received the leading role. I watched him every week on Mackenzie Falls.

It hurt sometimes when I thought about him. We'd lost contact so quickly, even though he'd promised we wouldn't. I doubt he even remembers that I exist. He was one of the biggest teen stars around now.

I stared at the photograph again, recalling the memory of when it had been taken.

'_Chaddy!' I called, trying to the boy ahead of me. 'Wait for me!'_

_He stopped running, turning around and grinning at me. 'You're so slow,' he grumbled, but I knew he was only teasing me._

_We were at our favorite park. We spent a lot of our time here._

_He waited until I'd caught up and then he took my hand, swinging it as we walked._

'_Are we going to our tree?' I asked him._

_Chad nodded._

'_Our tree' was our favorite place in the park. It was big, easy to climb and the branches hung low so it hid us from sight. No one else ever went there. It was our spot. On the rare occasion we'd caught people there, we'd scare them away._

_We made it to the tree and climbed it, sitting on the strongest branch and dangling our legs down to the ground._

'_I don't want you to go, Chaddy,' I pouted sorrowfully, resting my head on his shoulder._

'_I'm going to miss you Sonshine,' Chad said sadly. 'But when I'm rich enough, I'll fly you to Hollywood and you can be a star with me.'_

_I laughed at the idea. 'Promise me, though?'_

'_Promise you what, Sonshine?' Chad asked._

'_That we're always going to be best friends,' I replied solemnly. _

_Chad chuckled. 'Of course! Sonny and Chad, forever. Remember?'_

_I nodded and smiled. _

_Chad grinned and stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife._

'_Why've you got that?' I asked._

_He merely smiled and began carving something onto the trunk of the tree._

'_What are you writing?'_

'_Sonny and Chad forever,' he replied softly._

_We took it in turns to carve the four words. It took us a long time until it was deep enough for our liking._

'_There,' he said, pleased with our handiwork. 'It's going to be there forever.'_

'_Sonny! Chad!' we heard someone call, interrupting our moment._

'_Mom!' I called back, recognizing the voice._

_She appeared at the bottom of the tree, looking up at us with a half-cross, half-amused expression on her face._

'_What have I told you two about climbing that tree?' she said incredulously. 'It's dangerous! One of these days you're going to fall down and break your neck.'_

'_We've been climbing it since we were five Mom!' I told her. 'It hasn't happened yet.'_

'_Sorry Connie,' Chad said sheepishly._

_I rolled my eyes at him. _

'_You were meant to be home by four,' Mom said sternly. 'It's half past!'_

'_Sorry, I left my watch at home,' I said. 'But Mom, look what we did!'_

_I pointed to the 'Sonny and Chad forever' engraved on the tree._

_Mom rolled her eyes and took a camera out of her pocket. 'We need a photo of that,' she said. 'Smile, kids!'_

_Chad put his arm around me and we grinned as the flash went off._

I sighed heavily. Chad and I had lost contact in the first week of his departure, despite all our promises. I carefully slipped the photo into one of the boxes.

Mom came in. 'Have you nearly finished packing, sweetie?' she asked.

'Yeah,' I said, mustering a smile.

'Get some sleep, Sonny,' she told me. 'We have to get up early tomorrow.'

'Alright,' I agreed, as she kissed my cheek. 'Goodnight Mom. I love you.'

I slipped into bed, nerves and excitement bubbling in my stomach. Tomorrow … I would be in Hollywood.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is quite short, but it's just the introduction. The chapters after this will be longer. Anyway, I will be able to update very soon :) Reviews are loved. The more I get the sooner I'll update :D Thank you guys! Thanks for reading! Review please! ;)<strong>

**Lucy xox**


	2. So Far, So Great

**Okay… hey everyone :) Thanks heaps for the reviews! :D I was having such a bad day yesterday and your reviews actually cheered me up so, so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>channynumber1fan – thank you heaps! I hope you like this chapter! :)<strong>

**Ravenclaw221 – thank youuuu! She actually meets Chad in this chapter! **

**sunshine-972 – naw thanks! :) here's your update!**

**DannySamLover20 – thanks! :D**

**BigTimeGleekBTR - thank you so much! :) :)  
><strong>

**TIANNA – Hahaha maybe… but you're just amazing like that :P and thanks heaps! xox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – So Far So Great<strong>

**SONNY'S POV**

I was finally in Hollywood. Today was my first day on So Random. I was excited but very nervous. Mum came and woke me at seven and ever since then I've been bouncing around the house, waiting for her to be ready to leave. I couldn't wait to get to the studio.

'Okay, okay,' Mom rolled her eyes as I asked her for the tenth time how long it was until we were leaving. 'I'm ready, let's go.'

* * *

><p>I walked into the So Random set with wide eyes. Mom was following me, and I knew although she tried to hide it, that she was just as excited as me.<p>

'Sonny?'

I spun around when I heard my name being called.

A man was waving at me. Mom and I quickly walked over to him. 'You must be Sonny Monroe,' he smiled kindly at me. 'I'm the director, Marshall Pike. It's very nice to meet you. We're so excited to welcome you to the cast.'

'Thank you Mr Pike,' I replied, liking him already. 'I'm really happy to be here.'

'It's Marshall,' he told me firmly, his gaze falling on my mother. 'You must be Mrs Monroe!'

They shook hands.

'That would be me,' she agreed. 'You take care of my girl, okay?'

She was eyeing Marshall sternly.

'_Mom_,' I groaned, rolling my eyes.

'Of course I will,' Marshall assured her. 'Sonny is in good hands.'

'Bye Mom,' I said pointedly.

She sighed. 'Alright, alright … I'm going,' she kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug. 'You have fun, okay? I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks Mom,' I said smiling as she released me. 'I'll see you tonight, okay?'

She left, finally. Marshall turned to me and smiled. 'So … would you like to meet the cast?'

* * *

><p>'And this … is the prop house,' Marshall said, as we walked in.<p>

'This place is so cool!' I said happily.

There was a girl sitting on the couch. I gasped when I recognized her.

'Oh my gosh!' I said. 'That's Tawni!'

Tawni glanced at me. 'What are you?'

I threw my arms around her tightly. She squirmed in my grip.

'Why's it hugging me?' Tawni screeched, looking disgusted.

I let go of her. 'Hi, I'm Sonny!' I said brightly. 'And you're Tawni Hart! You're seriously my role model!'

Tawni rolled her eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'She's our new cast member,' Marshall put in. 'To replace Mandy.'

'_What_?' Tawni exclaimed furiously.

Marshall gulped. 'I told you she'd be coming. Don't you remember, Tawni?'

'No!'

'Well … this is Sonny,' Marshall smiled nervously. 'Show her around would you?'

He departed quickly, mouthing 'good luck' at me before he left.

'Fine,' Tawni said with a huff, standing up. 'Come on, Sarah.'

* * *

><p>'This is the cafeteria …' Tawni said as we walked in.<p>

'Oh, wow!' I said, spotting two boys next to the yogurt machine. 'That's Nico and Grady!'

'Guys!' Tawni called over at them. 'Come and meet…' she glanced at me, frowning. 'What's your name again?'

'Sonny,' I told her.

'Somany!' she said.

I rolled my eyes. The boys looked up immediately and walked over.

'Hi Tawni!' Nico said, but his eyes were on me. 'Who's your friend?'

'She's not my friend,' Tawni snapped.

I smiled at Nico, trying to ignore Tawni. 'Hi, I'm Sonny,' I introduced myself to them, hoping they'd be able to remember my name.

'Oh yeah,' Grady said in realization. 'You're that funny girl off the internet that's replacing Mandy, right?'

'Yeah,' I said, smiling.

At least they seemed friendly.

'And that concludes our tour,' Tawni said, sounding bored. 'Bye!'

But I wasn't listening. My eyes had fallen on a poster for Mackenzie Falls. I turned to Tawni, who was leaving and held a hand out to stop her.

'Wait! Mackenzie Falls shoot here?'

She turned around and frowned at me. 'Yeah, why?'

I stared at the poster with wide eyes. 'Oh my gosh…' I murmured to myself.

* * *

><p>I shook off Tawni, Nico and Grady by telling them I had to go to the bathroom but I really just needed some time to think. I couldn't believe it. Chad's show was filmed in the same studio as So Random. It was like… fate. I small smile spread across my face. I missed him so much. Would I actually get to see him? What if he'd forgotten about me?<p>

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I'd walked right into someone.

'Sorry,' I mumbled, meeting their eyes.

I froze. '_Chad_?' I said in disbelief.

I watched as his blue eyes widened in shock. He seemed unable to speak.

'Chad!' I said his name again, a smile spreading across my face.

Chad's eyes were huge with astonishment and disbelief. '_Sonny_?'

We threw our arms around each other and he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, hardly able to believe this wasn't a dream.

We were both laughing and gripping each other tightly, neither willing to let the other go.

'It's really you, Sonshine,' Chad murmured, letting go of me so he could look at my face.

I giggled at his old nickname for me. I'd missed him calling me that. I had tears in my eyes. My best friend was here, in front of me for the first time in two years.

'Oh god, I've missed you Chaddy,' I said tearfully.

'Oh Sonny,' he rubbed my back soothingly. 'What are you doing here? I didn't mean to lose contact with you, Sonny, I didn't, I swear. I can't believe this! I can't believe it's you!'

'I can't believe it's _you_! I had no idea Mackenzie Falls shot here!' I exclaimed. 'This is … _perfect_.'

Chad's eyes left mine for the first time and fell on something behind me. 'Not quite perfect,' he mumbled.

'Huh?' I asked confused, following his eyesight.

He was staring tensely at the new So Random poster on the wall.

I looked back at him, still confused. 'Chad … what's wrong?'

'You're … a _random_?'

* * *

><p><strong>:O Chad's obviously not happy that Sonny's on So Random! Also, I hope you don't mind me bringing Chad into the story so early. I just wanted to get to it :P And I go back to school tomorrow after a three week holiday so I'm a bit depressed about that so cheer me up and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. You guys are awesome :)<strong>

**Lucy xox**


	3. Enemies?

**Hey guys. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me, so thank you everyone :D**

**Hope you enjoy chapter three. Keep the reviews coming, okay? :)**

**Also if you have twitter please follow me – LovaticSykester :P I follow back!**

* * *

><p>'A random?' I asked, confused.<p>

Chad sighed bitterly.

'Chad, what's wrong?' I persisted.

Chad opened his mouth to speak but someone interrupted him.

'Hey Sonny!'

It was Tawni, Nico and Grady.

'Hey guys,' I smiled at them. 'Look, it's Chad!'

Chad stared at me stonily.

'We noticed,' Nico growled, glaring at him.

'What are you doing Pooper?' Grady spat at Chad.

My eyes widened. 'Guys … why are you being so mean to him?'

Chad stared at me blankly for a moment. He shook his head slightly and then addressed the other three. 'Whatever randoms,' he said arrogantly. 'I have better things to do then waste my time with you.'

'Just go Pooper,' Tawni exclaimed impatiently.

I watched him walk off in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

'What were you talking to Chad for?' Tawni asked, crossing her arms.

'You guys don't like him?' I asked, confused.

They all rolled their eyes.

'Are you kidding me?' Nico asked. 'He's a complete jerk!'

'What?'

'_Please _don't say you're one of those teenage girls obsessed with Chad Dylan Cooper?' Tawni begged me.

'I'm not obsessed with him!' I protested. 'Why don't you guys like him, though?'

'Our shows are rivals, Sonny!' Nico said. 'We hate everything and everyone who has anything to do with Mackenzie Falls. We do not associate with anyone from the Falls. It's common knowledge.'

The others were nodding vigorously, in agreement of his words.

'But … why?' I mumbled sadly. 'Chad seems nice.'

I decided it wasn't the best time to tell them that Chad was my best friend. No wonder he had looked so bitter when he realized I was on So Random.

'The guy's a douche bag,' Tawni said.

'He thinks he's better than everyone else,' Grady added. 'The only person he cares about is himself.'

'And he's a player,' Nico put in. 'He hasn't dated a girl longer than a week. It's impossible to count how many hearts he's broken.'

My heart sank. That wasn't my Chad. Of course, I'd heard rumors about him back home, but assumed they were untrue.

'He can't be as bad as you guys make out,' I said, still refusing to believe them.

'Yesterday he fired someone because they didn't put marshmallows in his hot chocolate,' Grady stated.

'Trust us Sonny, the guy's bad news,' Nico said.

'He's even more of a diva than me!' Tawni exclaimed.

'Stay away from him,' Grady said solemnly.

I sighed in despair. 'Okay,' I muttered miserably.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I barged into the Falls set furiously. I had to find Chad.<p>

'Where's Chad's dressing room?' I demanded of a random man walking past.

'Are you allowed to be here, miss?' he questioned me suspiciously.

'Answer me!' I snapped viciously.

He looked at me, slightly afraid. 'Umm … just down there,' in pointed in the direction. 'There's a door with Chad's name on it.'

'Thanks,' I muttered grimly, storming off to where he'd pointed me.

I threw open the door marked 'Chad Dylan Cooper', not even thinking to knock in my anger.

Chad was in there … without a shirt on.

He looked at me in mild surprise. 'What're you doing here?'

'Sorry,' I muttered, blushing a little. 'I should've knocked.'

Chad rolled his eyes and threw a shirt on. 'What do you want Sonny?'

'Is it true all these things I've been hearing about you?' I exploded.

Chad's mouth pressed together in a hard line. 'What things?'

'Like what a jerk you are! And how demanding you are of everyone. And that you're a player!'

Chad rolled his eyes. 'Why do you even care?'

I stared at him. 'Of course I care Chad,' I whispered. 'You're my best friend.'

'No, I'm not!' Chad snapped angrily.

I looked down so he wouldn't see the hurt in my expression and that my eyes had filled with tears at his words.

'I'm sure the randoms filled you in?' Chad asked harshly.

I took a step away from his, recoiling. This wasn't my Chad. I didn't know this Chad.

'Yes,' I said. 'But it shouldn't matter, Chad. Why does it even matter?'

'I can't be friends with a random,' Chad said angrily. 'I just … _can't _Sonny.'

'You said we'd be best friends forever, Chad,' I said brokenly. 'You promised. Sonny and Chad forever, remember?'

Chad's furious expression softened. 'That was the past,' he said quietly. 'Look Sonny, your cast would kill you if we were friends and mine would kill me too. Don't you _like _being alive?'

I scowled at him. 'You're not the guy I remember,' I said quietly, disappointment in my voice.

'Yeah, I've changed,' he replied.

'Fine …' I sighed. 'So … what are we then?'

'What are we?' Chad asked, confused.

'Enemies?' I questioned, taking a deep breath, resigned to the worst.

'I … don't know,' Chad admitted.

My expression brightened a little hopefully. 'Not enemies?'

'I …' Chad stared at me before sighing deeply. 'I don't know, Sonny, okay? I have spent the last two years missing you like crazy and now you're back …'

'And we're on rival shows,' I sighed.

'Exactly,' Chad growled. 'I'm meant to hate you Sonny!'

'Chaddy …' I smiled at him.

A small smile crept onto his face as I called him my old nickname for him. I was the only person he'd let call him that.

'C'mere Sonshine,' Chad said, holding his arms out.

I smiled my biggest smile and threw myself into his open arms.

'I can't hate you,' he muttered.

I pulled away. 'I can't hate you either,' I replied.

'But … no one can know we're friends, Sonny!' I warned her. 'I'm serious.'

'I know,' I agreed. 'I don't want my cast to hate me so soon.'

'So … friends?' he asked me, smiling.

'Nope,' I shook my head. 'I hate you Chad!'

'What?' he exclaimed loudly.

I giggled. 'Just practicing. We want to be convincing.'

He chuckled. 'Very convincing, Sonshine.'

'Friends?' I asked him with a smile

'No,' he said, shaking his head.

'Chad-_dy_!' I pouted.

He smirked and pulled me into another hug. 'Best friends, Sonshine,' he whispered in my ear.

'Best friends, Chaddy,' I agreed, closing my eyes happily.

I leant my head against his chest contently. I finally had my best friend back.

* * *

><p>I had left the Falls with my biggest smile on my face and Chad's number saved into my phone as 'my best friend in the entire world'. I was saved into his with the same name. Just in case one of my cast mates decided to go through my messages or anything. We couldn't risk them finding out.<p>

I couldn't wait to tell Mom. She always loved Chad. He was practically her son.

I dialed Mom's number.

'Hello Sonny,' Mom answered. 'How's your first day going?'

'Amazing, incredible, amazing, incredible,' I laughed happily.

She chuckled. 'So it's going well? You like it?'

'Yeah … but guess who's here?' I couldn't take the smile off my face.

'Who?'

'Chad!' I said loudly.

'Chad … Cooper?' she asked in disbelief.

'Yes! Can you believe it?'

'That's really great Sonny!' she said. 'How's my boy?'

I laughed. I could tell by her voice that she was smiling. She knew how much Chad had meant to me and how much I'd missed him.

'He's great Mom,' I replied.

'So Mackenzie Falls shoots there?' she asked.

'Yes!' I said happily. 'We're best friends again, Mom. It's … perfect. Well … apart from the fact that our casts are rivals and we're not meant to be friends. So they can't know and we have to pretend we hate each other around them …' I trailed off.

I heard Mom laugh lightly. 'Your secret is safe with me,' she promised solemnly.

'I just can't believe he's here,' I said.

'You should invite him over for dinner tonight,' Mom suggested.

'Yeah, alright,' I smiled. 'I'll ask him.'

'Okay sweetie,' she said. 'Let me know. Have a good day.'

'You too Mom,' I replied. 'Love you.'

I hung up and immediately text 'my best friend in the entire world'.

_Chaddy… Mom invited you for dinner tonight. Do you want to come over? :)_

I barely had to wait one minute before I got a reply.

_That'd be great Sonshine. I miss Connie… & her cooking ;) send me your address xo_

I smiled cheerfully and sent him my address.

'Hey Sonny!' I heard someone call.

'Oh … hey Nico,' I smiled lightly at him. 'What's up?'

'I've been looking for you!' he exclaimed. 'We have rehearsals in five minutes!'

'Whoops,' I smiled sheepishly at him.

He rolled his eyes. 'Come on, Sonny.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go…. :)<strong>

**There's drama coming up next chapter! :P If you want to read more, please click the review button below :) It would make my day :)**

**So yep, you guys are awesome. Hope life's good for you all.**

**And remember, follow me on twitter – LovaticSykester :D**

**PEACE OUT :)**

**Lucy xox**


End file.
